Ars Magica
Essential primordialis, the essence of the Origin, genitor and foundations of planes and cosmos, inhabits every bit of the vast universe, embodying the gift of the eternal flame to all dwellers of Primus Ex' s tremendous creation. Its presence is deeply linked to the existence of the universe itself ; as long as the reality remains, the essence will fuel it with its infinite potentia and will ensure the preservation of its fate. Ars Magica is the concrete and ritualized employment of this primordial and formidable might ; this inter-dimensional energy travels through all the four planes, from the plane of origins to the material realm, carried by the Will of the Primordial Dragons and flowing within the Cosmos. Neutral potentia by excellence, the primordial essence is present in every corner of the Universe but tends to gather where the matter anchored within the boundaries of the material plane ; planets and stars are surrounded by the invisible mantle of the all mighty energy while living being are nurtured its constant flow. Carrying the original wish of the first dragon, the primordial essence overwhelms everything and conveys the influence of the other draconian divinities ; while Primus Ex and Terminus are the dominant entities, the lesser dragons found their personal power with their own grip on the dormant infinity. But the primordial essence is a sleeping giant, a terrible and devastating power as only the divine being can handle it without suffering from its raw might. The essence of creation can shatter the boundaries of planes and torn apart the reality to realize the wish of the summoner of its tremendous influence. The essentia primordialis interacts daily and harmlessly with the dormant animae as the souls – very parts of the first dragon – comes from the same plane and are made of the same material. In the opposite, the spirit can with great difficulty caress the flow of the origin but it will remain alien to the infinite might as it doesn' t convey the eternal flame only granted to animae. Conversely, the spirits must guide the physical vessels - incarnated by the body – in their journeys within the boundaries of the material world ; to assume this essential role, their interaction with the Prima potentia is defiant rather than alliant as the anima is in charge of the relation with the wish of the origin. Thus, sentient beings interacts obliviously with the essentia primordialis in order to protect their sanity and their fate and in exstenso those of the whole universe and its dwellers ; manipulation of this tremendous might can easily end with dire consequences as the neutral potentia can equally create and devastate, cure and harm, bless and curse... A formidable tool, it shall never be used without great responsibility and adequate abilities. Ars magica are thus the only way to handle and use a bit of this power, via ''the watching of the Nines, the only ones able to protect and prevent misuses of this ''potentia. ''Via ''rituals and sacraments, spells and incantation, the raw power can be canalized and tamed.